The School
by darkshadow229
Summary: The School is not what it seems...
1. I: Arrival

The School

Tyler was wondering why he was sent to this school. He didn't even know the name. But he didn't have a choice. He usually did have some say. He decides to enter the building.

A tall young man asks clearly "Are you Tyler?"

Tyler begins to get nervous and said "Err…well…"

The young man gritted his teeth and said "I demand an answer! Are you or are you not Mister Tyler?"

Tyler could only nod as a strong teenager only a year older than him stood aside the young man.

The young man said "I am William, a sixth year perfect. Refer to me as Mister William. I see that you are wearing red. This should be useful. Come, we must go forth to the main office."

Tyler followed William through the hallways to the main office. On the way, he saw 2 girls wearing chestnut zip up jackets and white turtlenecks look at him and whisper quietly among themselves.

William opened Tyler's clenched palm and gently placed a slip of paper in it.

William explained "This is your timetable. It will show what lessons you have and on what day and at what time. Here is your room key. You'll be staying in 291B. You're in Jocasta so your form is J92. Your form uniforms should be in the closet. Have a good day."

Tyler hid the key and timetable in his pockets as he jogged up the stairs, thinking "291B… 291B… 291B… ah, here it is!"

Tyler took out his room key and quickly opened the door. He looked both ways before closing it. The room seemed to be a bit small for its size. He saw that there was a bed with plain bed sheets and covers.

He sighed and opened the closet. There were four articles of clothing. He checked his timetable and saw that he had Prep. He decided to put on his primary uniform. He changed out of his red tracksuit and put on a red blazer and white dress shirt with long red trousers.

He jogged downstairs to the dining hall. He saw three teenagers his age sitting there at a table. He decided to sit with them after he ordered his food.

He soon learned their names: Duncan, Courtney and Bridgette. He tries to eat the food only to spit it out a minute later.

Tyler said "What is this stuff? It tastes like impaled skunk mixed with cat vomit and smells like rotting, dead fish!"

Duncan laughed and said "Yeah, that's what I said."

Courtney pointed to William walking around and said "Be careful. You have- no **must** eat the school dinner."

Tyler shrugged and asked "Why?"

Courtney pointed to William and another boy then said "That's why."

William shouted "So Mister Golden, why do you happen to have a Feldino bean cake hidden in the bottom of your blazer pocket?"

Mister Golden blushed deeply and said "Umm… well, you see, sir…."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yes! **


	2. II: Meetings

The School chapter 2

Now, I know the story's K+ for now but that might change soon so I'm changing to T in advance. Sorry, I'm not updating the Creation as of late. Troubles are a pain.

William shouted "Answer me! How did you get that Feldino bean cake?"

Mister Golden's arms stopped twitching and he said "It was that boy's, Mister William. He must have put it in my blazer pocket during English. I saw him commit the crime myself."

The boy froze in shock. He had no time to think let alone run or dash to the exit. The boy confessed to it and was sentenced to 100 hours in the punishment hall.

At dinner, a young girl wearing a green blouse and a white skirt with a green trim sat at the table. The three stopped talking when the girl sat across from Tyler. Tyler didn't know why but he thought it had to be with her natural beauty.

Courtney said with pure venom "Hello, **Iliana.**"

Iliana's warm smile faded as the three glared at Iliana. Iliana's eyes narrowed.

Iliana said "Well, if it isn't Miz Prep, the juvenile idiot and the tree hugger. Oh, look another loser. The winner of nothing. No wonder nobody else sits at this table. It's full of hopeless freak shows like you." before moving to another table.

Tyler said "Who's the stuck-up cheerleader?"

Courtney said "Iliana Roves, a first-year who thinks she's the most popular girl in the whole school all because her older half-brother used to go here and she lives with him. Personally, I don't see what's so special. She dresses like the rest of us except for casual day when she dresses in satin and silk dresses and blouses just to show them off. She isn't in the Bieber or Hilton clique so I don't know why she thinks she's so above the rest of us."

Duncan rolled his eyes for a few moments and said "Look, I know the girl's a bit uptight but you should see the chick in a sleeveless top and miniskirt. You would be begging for her to be your girlfriend. Pity that she rejects every first-year boy that's not a jock or elite."

Courtney said "Ugh, you are such an ogre."

Duncan smirked and tossed out the metal tray containing his dinner. Tyler soon followed this.

Bridgette said "OK, Iliana may be stuck up but she's not as bad as Christy."

Tyler asked "Who's Christy?"

Bridgette said "Christina Mitchell, a second year. She's just as bad if not worse than Iliana. She used to live with her aunt in their big, glorious mansion until two years ago when they decided to send her here due to family problems or so they say. She's co-vice cheerleader of the JV squad."

Tyler smiled and said "Well, maybe I could-…."

Duncan laughed before he said "Don't even try, Dogmeat. She has a boyfriend **and** a girlfriend. Her boyfriend, fourth year Justin Henning would murder you. As for the girlfriend, that would drop your already low social status to that of a near dead donkey."

At that moment, an orange-haired girl wearing a white shirt and long light green trousers sat next to Bridgette before kissing her cheek.

Tyler asked "Who's this?"

Courtney smiled and said "Tyler, this is Izzy. Izzy, this is Tyler. He's the new pupil here."

Duncan said "Tyler, Izzy is Bridgette's **girlfriend.** One out of three actually."

Bridgette protested "Eva, Izzy and Gwen are **not** my girlfriends. Izzy loves Owen. Eva does sports and you know that Gwen is insanely in love with Trent."

Courtney's teeth gritted and she reached for the nearest tray.


	3. III: Story and Hatred

The School chapter 3

Courtney took a deep breath before slowly putting the tray back on the table.

Courtney said "Sorry, Tyler. It's just that when someone mentions Trent, I want to smash something."

Tyler asked "Why? Did you two used to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Courtney's eyes narrowed and she said "Let's just say me and Trent have history and not for the good."

Duncan said "Trent is the school musician and a fourth year. Geoff, Malibu's boyfriend is his backup."

Bridgette gritted her teeth, sighed and said "Please, don't mention him…."

Just then, the tone sounded. The five stood up. Their next lesson was History. Courtney picked up her bag.

Courtney said "We better go to History. Sir Lincoln would be very upset."

Duncan's arm pulled her back and he replied "Princess, what's the hurry? It's not like Lincoln's going to die if we don't come. Besides, Dogmeat should hear this."

Tyler raised his eyebrow at the nickname but didn't bother to protest. The five dashed into a small, empty room.

Duncan said "Well, here it is. Our private spot. C'mon, Malibu, tell Dogmeat about your boyfriend."

Bridgette said "Well, it started when I was in 4th grade. I met a guy who went to the middle school. We started a relationship which was OK until the beginning of the 6th grade when Geoff was now in senior high and feeling pressured by his teammates on the football team. So he attempted to mate with me."

Bridgette continued "I refused to. So he got upset and as a result, he went insane. He kept going to bars, getting drunk, attacking people. So he got kicked out of the senior high. Near the end of the summer, I was sent here but so was he. He had been for about two years then. He wasn't very pleased to see me."

Tyler rubbed the back of her head gently while Izzy looked on with slight jealousy as Tyler comforted the crying and shaking Bridgette.

Unknown to any of them, somebody was watching. Someone who shouldn't have been watching.


End file.
